


Boy, I Can't Seem To Get You Outta My Head

by DeucesMcGooses (KaylaBelle2009)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaBelle2009/pseuds/DeucesMcGooses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek AU (where Boyd, Erica, and the Camaro are alive!) : Post Nematon (totally ignoring 3B) - Things seem to be going back to normal. Or as normal as they can be in Beacon Hills. The pack is back together and bonding with movie nights every Friday night, training, and pack meetings, but for some reason only Derek can’t seem to figure out why Stiles seems a little distracted lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, I Can't Seem To Get You Outta My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZainClaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZainClaw/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZAIN! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the wonderful things you contribute to this fandom! You do so much and I just wanted to say how much I appreciate and love you! Inspired by the wonderful gif set you made. (zainclaw(.)tumblr(.)com/post/63961739642) This is my first fic EVER. Hope you like it! <3

 

He realizes something’s wrong almost immediately. There’s something missing, but he doesn’t know what. Then he realizes what it is. Stiles isn’t there.

 

“Where’s Stiles?” Nobody says anything. Scott avoids his eyes.

 

Derek grabs his cell phone out of his pocket and sends Stiles a quick text.

 

 **To Stiles:** Where are you? We’re getting ready to start the movie.

 

He gets a text back almost instantly.

 

 **To Derek:** Sorry. Something came up.

 

 **To Stiles:  **Are you okay? You never miss pack movie night.

 

 **To Derek:** I’m fine.

 

Derek could tell something’s been going on with Stiles. Has known it for weeks. Stiles is quieter and seems distracted during pack meetings. He just can’t figure out exactly why. He thought maybe they were finally becoming friends but then Stiles began to distance himself from Derek.

 

Derek can’t concentrate on the movie and it takes everything he has not to track Stiles down and ask him to tell him what he did wrong.

 

After the movie ends he starts questioning members of the pack and it gets him absolutely nowhere. Even flashing his “Alpha mojo”, as Stiles like to call it, does nothing. Erica straight out laughs in his face and mutters something about “Stilinski needing to grow a pair” while Boyd stays silent and just shakes his head. Lydia gives him a small knowing smile and pats him condescendingly on the arm before she leaves. Scott says, “Sorry, Derek, I promised Stiles I wouldn’t say anything. Just ask him. That’s all I can tell you.” He gets similar answers from Allison and Isaac.

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

After everyone leaves Derek starts pacing the floor of his apartment. At this point Derek is so confused it’s starting to drive him crazy. He’s wondering if it’s something he’s done and he doesn’t know why it bothers him so much. He’s never realized how much he misses Stiles’ commentary during meetings or the sound of his laughter during pack movie nights at his apartment till he didn’t hear it anymore.

 

He grabs his cell phone off of his couch and checks the time and calls Cora. She picks up after the third ring. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of your call, my darling brother?” she laughs. He can hear the sounds of techno music in the background.  

 

“I think I messed up. Again.” He sighs and lays down on the couch.

 

“Hold on a second, Derek.” He closes his eyes and hears her mutter something to someone about stepping outside and that she’d be back after she dealt with her socially inept brother. The sound of techno music finally starts to disappear after he assumes she stepped outside. “Okay,” she finally asks. “Who did you piss off this time? Witches? Vampires? Did you sleep with another homicidal maniac?”

 

“It’s Stiles.” There’s silence on the other end of the phone. Then he hears her snort.

 

His eyes fly open and he sits up on the couch. “Are you laughing at me? This is serious, Cora. I can’t figure out what I could have possibly done. He’s been avoiding me for weeks. At pack meetings he’s distracted, and he didn’t even show up to pack movie night tonight!”

 

Cora sighs, exasperated, “Derek Hale, I love you, but I swear to God you have the biggest martyr complex known to man. Just sit Stiles down and ask him, you dumbass. You might even like the answer.”

 

“You know something, don’t you?”

 

“It’s just a feeling I have, Der. You and the pack are training tomorrow afternoon, right?”

 

“Yes?” he answers.

 

“Well, after your training sessions with pack tomorrow how about you ask him to stick around and ask him what his problem is? What’s the worst that could happen?”Derek thanks Cora and tells her goodbye and ends the call.

 

As Derek lays in bed that night unable to sleep, he goes through different scenarios in his head. Each one worse than the last. “He could tell me he hates me.” he finally says aloud. “That would be the worst thing.”

 

Derek drifts off into an uneasy sleep.

 

********************************************************************************************************

Unsurprisingly Derek wakes early and before he can chicken out grabs his cell phone from his nightstand and sends a quick text to Stiles.

 

 **To Stiles:** Are you coming to the training sessions today? We need to talk.

 

Not expecting an answer anytime soon Derek gets up to take a shower. While rummaging around in his dresser for clean clothes he hears his phone’s text tone ring.

 

 **To Derek:** Okay.

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

With the exception of Lydia and Stiles, the pack arrives at old Hale property around three for training.

 

While Derek is running the wolves through different drills he hears Stiles finally pull up in his Jeep with Lydia in tow. They don’t get out right away. Instead they stay talking in the the Jeep. While the wolves are distracted with drills Derek turns and see Stiles gesturing wildly while Lydia stares intently at Derek and says something that seems to stop whatever Stiles was saying. Stiles seems to deflate and nods his head at whatever Lydia is saying to him as they exit the Jeep. Stiles finally notices Derek watching him and flushes. Derek just raises an eyebrow and smiles. Lydia just grabs Stiles’ arm and rolls her eyes. Lydia leads Stiles to the steps of the Hale house and they watch while the wolves continue their training.

 

Lydia is showing Stiles some new math equation she’s come up with in a notebook and he fidgets like he wants to bolt. He catches Stiles’ eyes a few times during breaks but everytime he does Stiles looks back down at the notebook.  

 

By the time they’re done the sun is about to go down and everyone is sweaty and tired. Scott comes over and claps Stiles on the back and asks him if he’s okay. “I’m fine, Scott.” Lydia gives Stiles a hug and a smile and tells him she’s going to catch a ride with Scott and Isaac. Scott smiles and give Stiles a final thumbs up and leaves with Lydia and Isaac. Everyone else leaves until it’s just Stiles and Derek.

 

“So….” Stiles begins awkwardly finally looking at Derek.

 

“Are you hungry?” Derek asks.

 

“What?” Stiles says confused.

 

“I said. Are you hungry? I figured we could order something when we got back to my place.” Derek says as he walks towards where the Camaro and Jeep are parked.

 

“Oh. Yeah. That’s fine. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Stiles hurries to his Jeep and quickly heads out of the Preserve leaving Derek to stare at the disappearing tail lights

********************************************************************************************************

Stiles is already sitting on the couch when Derek gets home.

 

“I ordered Chinese. I hope that okay,” says Stiles.

 

Derek nods “That’s fine” and sits down next to him on the couch.

 

Derek looks at Stiles and says, “You seem distracted nowadays. What’s going on?”

 

Stiles avoids Derek’s gaze and stares at the floor. “Sorry. I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

 

Derek, still staring at Stiles, raises his eyebrows. “Like what?” he questions.

 

At that Stiles finally looks up at Derek, takes a deep breath, looks him directly in the eyes, and answers, “You.”

 

“Me?”Derek’s eyes widen, not believing what he’s hearing. He’s saved from answering by the sound of the doorbell. He jumps up and grabs his wallet off the table to pay the delivery guy. He tips the guy, shuts the door, and tries to distract himself by grabbing some plates and forks. Stiles is still sitting in the same position on the couch when Derek left. The only difference is that his head is in his hands and his heartbeat is thundering. Derek sets the plates and forks on the coffee table and sits back down beside Stiles.

 

Stiles jumps up off the couch to leave, “I’m sorry, Derek. I knew I shouldn’t have said anything. I just...I’ll go...”

 

Derek follows him and before Stiles can get to the door grabs Stiles arm and stops him. “Please don’t go, Stiles. Don’t leave.” And the way Derek says his name makes Stiles stops and look back at Derek with hope in his eyes. Derek loosens his fingers and trails them down Stiles’ arm to twine their hands together. “Stay. Please.”

 

They walk back towards the couch, hands still clasped together. They talk and eat Chinese food. They smile and look at each other with glances that linger a slightly longer than they normally would. When they finish Derek grab their plates and takes them to the kitchen to put in the sink.

When Derek gets back to the living room Stiles is standing by the door checking his phone.

 

“The Sheriff?” Derek questions. Stiles looks up as Derek walks toward him, smiles and nods. “He says, ‘Hi’ by the way.”

 

“You told him you were here?”

 

Stiles laughs at Derek’s horrified facial expression and puts his phone back in his pocket. “It’s kind of hard to lie and say I’m at Scott’s now that he and Melissa are dating. It’s okay, I’ll be 18 in a few months. We have an understanding. He’s not going to shoot you.” Stiles grabs Derek’s hips. “I promise I’ll save your furry Alpha werewolf butt from the scary Sheriff.”

 

“Oh yeah?” he says as he winds his arms arounds Stiles’ neck.

 

Stiles smirks and slides his hands into the back pockets of Derek’s jeans and says, “Yeah. The only person that gets to touch this butt is me.” Feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time, Derek laughs and kisses Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: deucesmcgooses(.)tumblr(.)com


End file.
